Familiar Faces
by naclairewithfanfic
Summary: When a character from the brothers' past reappears, they will both have to choose between love and family.
1. Dean

Home alone at the bunker, Dean was lying on the couch in the robe he had thrown on, as he did every morning when he woke up. He was relaxing and watching one of the old Star Trek episodes (only because it was on, of course) while Sam and Kevin took Cas shopping.

It had been almost a year since all the angels had fallen and they still hadn't found a way to give them back their wings. Occasionally, an ex-angel stayed at the bunker for a night or so, before continuing on their way.

In the past year, Cas had, well, grown, as a lack of a better word. He had turned out to be an absolutely amazing hunter, incredibly funny and a great cook. Dean took pride in how human Cas had become, having had taught him basically everything.

Dean had taught Cas how to cook, first starting with the basics, pie and burgers, then continuing on to harder dishes like meat. Dean had taught Cas how to do only household things, since he already knew how to be a hunter. (A marvelous one at that, too)

Along the way of teaching Cas how to be human, Dean had realized that his friend was having nightmares when sleeping alone. He had immediately demanded that Cas and him share a bed. That had, of course, lead to a relationship that was basically a replica of their friendship that included kissing, cuddling, sharing a bed and more.

A couple of surprising characters had appeared a couple of months ago, including Gabriel and Balthazar, who, even though Cas was extremely happy to see them, Dean had banned from the bunker almost immediately, not wanting them to influence his boyfriend in anyway.

Gabriel and Balthazar had refused to leave unless Sam and Dean promised to keep them in touch while they went and tried to figure out how to get back into heaven. The two brothers had easily agreed, already getting annoyed at the ex-angels, who seemed to be trying to make up for years of missed pranks and jokes.

Dean scoffed at the crappy graphics of the old series, picking up the remote and starting to skim through the channels, finally resting on a random channel that was on its commercial break.

As the show finally came on, a familiar face appeared, the one of Chuck Shurley, author of the Supernatural series. With a bitchface that could compete with Sam's, Dean fumbled for the remote, changing the channel as quickly as possible back to Star Trek, but not before hearing what they were interviewing Chuck about.

Apparently, against Sam and Dean's warning, he had continued writing his books. This meant the fans knowing about Cas. And Dean. Together. Dean was glad he changed the channel before they started talking about the sex scenes, making a note to kill Chuck later.

A loud, repeating thudding noise suddenly echoed through the bunker and Dean jumped, his hand immediately jumping to grip Ruby's knife, which he had placed under the couch pillow, where he had decided to keep it while he relaxed, having moved it from his bedside table.

Dean didn't leave weapons under his pillow anymore, after one night when Cas accidentally shot his gun while he was tossing and turning in his sleep. Both of the men had woken up immediately, terrified that the other had been killed.

After that incident, Dean had gotten a bedside table with a drawer, to put his weapons in. He generally left the drawer with his gun and knife open for easy access, but shut it on nights that he felt confident that nothing would happen.

The drawer had been shut every night for the past two and a half weeks, with no incident in between.

Dean slowly stood up, his eyes scanning the room for any demons that might be looking for their king, who currently was residing in his dungeon. The thudding echoed again through his home and Dean suddenly realized it was somebody knocking on their door.

Thinking it was Sam, or Kevin, Dean let his hand holding the knife fall to his side and relaxed his defense stance. He went over to the thick, metal door and pulled it open.

"What did you forg-" Dean started to ask his brother before looking up and paling, finally noticing who it actually was.

John Winchester's eyes crinkled as his face split into a genuine smile. "It's been a while, Dean."


	2. Sam

Sam was out at some clothing store that he didn't remember the name of when he got the phone call. "Hey, Dean, what's up?" He immediately asked when he answered, as a reflex.

"I-I need you to come home, Sammy. Now." Came the choked out reply from Dean, sounding distracted and worried.

"What's happened? Is something wrong?" Sam asked in a rush, focusing his full attention on his brother.

"I can't…. I can't explain it, but you need to get home now. I'm not hurt, just.. come." There was some muffling and it sounded like two people are arguing. Both voices were strangely familiar, but Sam could only point out Dean's.

"Dean, who else is there? De-" Sam was cut off as Dean hung up. Worried, Sam started searching through the store to find Kevin and Cas. "We need to go." Sam told them, trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

"Do we have to? I was just teaching Cas about mixing and matching clothing." Kevin complained, gesturing to the pile of clothes they had collected.

"Yes, we have to." Sam said fiercely, before turning and walking out of the store, knowing both of the shorter men would follow him.

The drive back to the bunker was short and tense, Kevin and Cas having noticed how on edge Sam was.


End file.
